The invention relates to a conference system and a process for operating the conference system. More specifically, the invention relates to a conference system comprising a plurality of delegate units, whereby the delegate units comprise a microphone for receiving a speech signal from a speaker, a control device for providing the delegate units with power, a network connection for connecting the plurality of delegate units with the control device, whereby the network connection is operable to transmit the power from the control device to the delegate units.
Conference systems are often installed in plenary halls or meeting rooms, whereby such conference systems typically consist of a central equipment and equipment for the participants of the discussion. The central equipment is usually used to control the conference system and supply power to the participant equipment.
Such a conference system is for example disclosed in the document EP 1686835, which probably represents the closest prior art. The conference system comprises a plurality of participant units and a central control unit, which are connected by an audio connection network.